


Live and Love, Like Fools

by Plasmeic_Aether



Series: Love Like Fools [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Significance of Collars in the Fell-Verse, Underfell, bc 0 self control, collaring, shipping myself with Red, stuck in underfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasmeic_Aether/pseuds/Plasmeic_Aether
Summary: This fic is entirely self-indulgent. It's my sona being shoved into the Underfell universe, and having to deal with living somewhere he's not used to.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Love Like Fools [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. What we Choose

Jove had been in this world for just about a week, and he’d already learned how terrible it was here.

It all started when he woke up cold. Everything was white and smelled of dust. He’d coughed, sitting up swiftly in his spot as he shivered. He hated the cold, so this had been a shock to the system. The situation only worsened when he heard footfalls nearby, headed in his general direction. Jove’s markings had gone from their normal rosegold to a bright yellow to show his alarm and anxiety, as he spread his wings in order to take off.

Apparently, it had been too late. His feathers had frosted over, so after a moment of hovering in the air he simply crashed back into the cold snow. It didn’t help all he wore for an outfit was a tanktop and jean khakis.  
The sound of footsteps redirected to heading directly for where he crashed. Jove was shivering, curled in on himself. He was completely helpless.

It was by pure chance that Red was the one to find him. His grin was mean as he approached the trembling Jove, one bonebrow raised.

“Well hey there, Sweetheart. I don’ think I’ve seen ya ‘round here. How ‘bout we take ya somewhere less cold, ey?”

Jove had no option but to trust this living embodiment of hot topic. Especially when he passed out from the cold.

  
\----------

  
Jove recovered after a couple days of rest. Red - his name was actually Sans, but it’s easier for Jove to remember names if he gives someone a nickname - had taken him somewhere much warmer. Hotland , he’d guess. He was being watched over by Alphys, who was all anxious words and nervous jitters, even with her expertise in helping monsters.Something had thrown her off about Jove, initially. She’d approached him about it when Red wasn’t around, quiet in the room.

“Y-yo-your body, it’s… it’s uh - more… solid? Than most mo-monster bodies.” She spoke, voice trembling anxiously. “Do y-you have, uh, have any idea… why?”

Jove had a few vague ideas what it was, but at the time, he’d shrugged. He was made up of magic just like any other monster here. Even if his body was more solid, he couldn’t exactly explain himself to someone he doesn’t know.

“No, sorry, I’ve just… been like this.” He’d said. Alphys had accepted it, and Jove was released from Hotland’s lab later that day after giving her a blood sample.

  
\----------

  
Jove was staying in one of the abandoned houses in the capitol. There were so many - so many monsters missing here. He had no idea what happened, but he’d curled himself up in a corner that still had a half-decent mattress, and slept there. He went to Grillby’s on the daily after figuring out that’s where Red normally hung out from Alphys, initially to thank him, but after that to spend time with the larger monster.

Red was crude, extremely so. He made dead baby jokes and laughed when he made people uncomfortable. He used sweet words to taunt those around him, and when his anger was directed at someone, they immediately shrunk away or left. It was weird - Jove knew Red had low stats, so why was he so intimidating to other monsters? Maybe it was the fact he wasn’t afraid of anyone’s bullshit. Maybe it was his loud voice that took over the room when everyone else was trying to be somewhat quiet, keeping attention off themselves when he was there.

Jove didn’t know, but honestly, he was somewhat grateful that his time with Red was spent drinking and laughing at his gruesome humor. It was the only reprieve he got, when he was hungry and tired and had nowhere to go, not really.  
Jove’s luck shifted from good to absolutely terrible when he’d decided to travel away from his normal spot in the capitol. He was hungry - he had to find someone with food or a drink. He’d been headed back towards hotland, but his senses were dulled thanks to his bad sleep and his hunger. He didn’t realize he was being followed until he heard steps behind him.

Jove’s ears perked, eyes going wide as he turned around on his heel. He was in an alley, just before the main road in the capitol. Behind him were two monsters - one with sharp fangs and claws and shiny plates down its’ back, another with flickering flames like Grillby’s, but dark red and angry.

“Would you look at this, Flame.” Growled the larger with the sharp teeth, stalking closer to Jove, who’d frozen in place. “We gots ourselves someone encroachin’ on our territory.”

Territory? Are you fucking serious?

“I can see that, Bizz. It ain’t exactly friendly to just hang around and not pay up yer fee, don’t ya think, small fry?” Speaks Flame, whose eyes held as much of a smile as Bizz did.

Jove didn’t even get the chance to speak as Bizz launched himself forward, fangs bared as he let out a loud snarl. Jove started to go backwards, starting himself up to run, but he lost his footing. He fell backwards, letting out a yelp as he landed painfully on his back, the breath knocked out of him as Bizz ran forward.

This was it. Jove’s been here for a week, and he was about to die to the jaws of another monster. He trembled, closing his eyes tightly, awaiting the deadly blow to his throat. Instead, he heard a loud crack and what sounded like a dog yelping. He heard Flame call out for his partner in crime, only for when Jove opened his eyes, he watched sharp bones stab into Flame and dust him in a manner of seconds.

Jove shuts his eyes again, curling in on himself as he hears the other monster draw closer again, calling out in absolute rage at losing his friend.

Red's snarl is near feral as he rips the throat of the other monster out, sufficiently dusting them on sight right above Jove. The dust scatters, nearly getting into his eyes and nose, but Jove shakes it off. He’s trembling - hard - out of fear.

"Hey sweetheart." He says, voice much too soft for a murderer.

"Howsabout we head on over to the boss, hm?"

He - with a gentleness that Jove wasn't sure he had - reaches out towards Jove. Considering the trouble he’s in, and the fact Red's home will likely be more welcoming and safe than anywhere else in the world?  
Jove takes his hand.

  
\----------

  
Jove was expecting to be pulled to his feet, but Red took him by surprise - He was pulled straight through the void, Red tearing a hole in the fabric of space and throwing the two of them through it. When they landed, Jove felt an intense nausea rush through him, barely holding himself back from vomiting all over Red’s floor. He grimaced.

Red glanced back at him, mildly amused. “You’ll get used to it, Sweetheart.” He says, before turning to the couch. Jove hadn’t even realized where he’d sent them - he was too busy fighting off nausea to notice at first. But now, he could see - walls painted dark blacks and reds, a black coffee table in the center of the room with a single steaming cup of tea, the couch much nicer than he would have thought for a house Red were to live in.

Said couch currently seated a tall skeleton monster - much taller than Red, and he stood at nearly 7 feet tall. Hoo boy.

Said skeleton monster took a glance at Jove, making him tense out of pure instinct. This guy was dangerous - he could see it in how deep red his eyelights were, how sharp his phalanges and teeth were pointed.

However, despite the dangerous appearance, he set the book in his hand down on the coffee table with a gentleness saved for precious objects. Then, he looks at Red, and the two share a look.

Red grins. “Foun’ this guy wanderin’ around the capitol. Thought I’d give’im a ride here. Seemed pretty lost.”

The other skeleton raised a brow. “I see. Not very familiar with our streets, are you?” He questioned, but the look he gave Jove wasn’t one of curiosity. It was all suspicion and wariness. He knew Jove wasn’t from here, not really, and he could tell that just by how Jove looked.

Too soft. Too cute-looking. Not enough sharp edges.

Jove tried to keep his expression calm, but he was already nervous and panicky from those monsters cornering him in the alley, “Heh - uh, no, not really. Kinda new around here. Happens to some people, yknow?”  
When the taller one narrows his eyes further, Jove has to drop his gaze, knowing he’s only making himself look suspicious. What did this guy want?

Red speaks up from his spot behind Jove, suddenly much closer. “S’alright Boss. This one ain’t a problem. He bites.”

Jove swiveled around, finding Red mere inches away from his back, smiling like a shark. Jove didn’t like that expression too much, and suddenly felt much, much more cornered. He could feel sparks start to flicker across his fur.

“Yeah well, why’d you bring me here? You two just gonna ask me questions all day or let me go? Cause if you don’t need me, I’ll be going.”

Red’s brows go up at Jove’s tone, and he looks up at Boss. Jove imagines his face is similar, because Red looks impressed, if anything. He takes a step closer to Jove, grinning that same grin, and Jove has to keep himself from launching the static rising his fur at the snarky bastard.

“What, I can’t have no fun n’do somethin’ nice? Fer all we know, you aint got any idea of whatcha doin. ‘Specially with that intentless collar on. Really, didja think it’d fool anyone?”  
Intentless collar?

“You mean my spiked collar?” He asks, nudging the thing with a foreclaw. “I like how it looks. Should I take it off?”

“No.” Boss finally speaks from behind Jove once again. “It will only make things worse if you have no collar. Your collar simply lacks the mark of another monster.”

Jove frowned. “Is that why you brought me here? To get all up in my business about a collar? Well sorry to inform you, but I’m not letting some fuckin’ rando put intent into it.”

“Hey, we ain’t randos.” Says Red, looking mildly offended. “An’ here I was aboutta offer my services. How fuckin rude of ya, sweetheart.”

Red really needs to cut it out with the nicknames. It just makes Jove’s fur itch with a want that he knows he can’t have.

“Boss is. You’re only not a rando because we’ve drank together.”

Red grins. “An’ I saved ya just now. Why not make it official that I pop in whenever you need help?”

Jove grits his teeth. He doesn’t need Red’s help. “I’m good on my own, thanks.”

The irritation in it doesn’t go over Red’s head. His sockets narrow, taking Jove’s posture in, before his grin looks just slightly less assholish.

“Ey, didn’t mean to strike a nerve with ya. Jus’ sayin, livin ‘round here aint easy. Had my ass saved by Boss a couple times.”

Boss scoffs behind Jove. “Because you’re an idiot who runs into battle without thinking.”

“Ey, gives ‘em time to think too! Improvisin’s better than goin’ in with an enemy who has a plan jus like you do!”

Jove listens to them bicker, sighing softly. Really, these two are expecting him to just let them leave their mark on his collar? Absolutely not. There’s no reason to - he’d just tripped in that alley. He could have killed those monsters.

(His soul clenches at the thought of purposefully harming someone)

“Listen, I’ll be fine, alright?” Says Jove, scratching his fur underneath the collar as his markings subtly change color, trying to ignore the way Red’s and Boss’ eyes are on him as they go from a soft rosegold and fade into a more pure red. His frustration’s getting to him. “I don’t need a posse of bodyguards who just so happen to be murder-happy.”

Red snorts. “Everyone in this place is murder happy. We all gots LV, darlin, there aint nothin you can do about it.”

Jove shoots him a glare. He probably deserved that, honestly, but Jove doesn’t have any LV. He’s not sure what his CHECK says, but he knows it isn't a murderous asshole with a snark problem. That’s more up Red’s alley. “Even so, I’m not like them. I’m not like you, either. I can handle myself fine without someone coming to my rescue like a knight in shining armor.” He says, tail swaying.

“Then why’d ya take my hand?” Red asks, brow raising.

He doesn’t know. Jove doesn’t want to hurt anyone, doesn't want to kill anyone. He’d been desperate. He needed someone to get him away from the smell of death and dust and acrid sweat. He hates it here - and Red knows it just by looking at him.

Too bad Jove has no idea how he got here in the first place. Too bad he can’t get out of here either.

“Well if anythin’,” Red says after a minute of Jove not answering, “you can stay with us. We gots a couch here ya can crash on. Boss’ cookin is decent.”

Boss scoffs. Jove hadn’t noticed he’d moved away from his back, having gone into the kitchen. “I appreciate your heavy praise, brother.”

Red ignores him. He looks at Jove, and it’s the closest to pleading that he can get. “Cmon, sweetheart. What’s a place to stay? Y’can leave whenever. Jus’ let us have ya here.”

Jove’s suspicion raises, and his markings start to go from a faded red to a brighter yellow. “Why are you so insistent on me staying here? I’m just a problem for you.”

Red’s eyes actually avert from Jove’s, surprising him, and Red just grumbles.

“I ain’t some idiot who’s gonna leave someone who ain’t from ‘round here ta die on the streets. That ain’t my way, alright?”

To think someone like Red could be a half decent person. Jove’s only been in this ‘verse a week, and he’s the most stubborn, conniving asshole he’s ever met. Red’s a biter who kills people he doesn’t like and steals their shit. It’s a lot to deal with, especially for Jove.

He just wants to go home.

“Fine.” He says, Red perking up. Jove’s fur itches with the anxiety that has fallen over him - staying in a practical-stranger’s house under the threat of dying any minute. He hates this. “I’ll stay, but that’s it. You guys don’t fuckin’ own me.”

Red’s grin widens, and before Jove can read into that expression any further, he hears Boss moving around behind him. He turns, and Boss has set a pillow and quilt on the couch. The quilt looks hand-made, which shouldn’t be surprising, but it just makes him wonder which of the brothers could possibly be patient enough to make something like that.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, sweetheart. We know.” Red says, and Jove has a sneaking suspicion he just fell into a pit trap.


	2. Deceptive Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jove works on making connections.

Jove had been spending more time outside of Reds and Boss’ house lately.

Of course he was allowed to - Jove was his own person, and like hell was he going to let Reds and Boss’ habitual protective eye over him at all times. He was a grown-ass monster, and could take care of himself, thank you very much. He was sure to further that point by making some actual friends outside the two.

Admittedly, he’d initially held onto the hope that maybe, just maybe, there was a monster or two without LV. However, even the children in this place were enabled to fight each other, often drawing blood in their fights and scuffles. Practicing to be ready to defend themselves. It sickened Jove enough that he’d shut himself off in the spare basement room at the house for a few days, coming out when he was (nearly) certain neither Red nor Boss were around so he could grab the food left in the microwave for him. 

Even the food thing gets to him. They don’t need to make him food - he’ll get his own job, and get his own money. That way they won’t have to take care of him as if he were a child under their watch. It made his fur itch, remembering they’re forcing him to stay until he can manage a real house with real money and real food.

But that’s why Jove needs to start making friends outside the two. He needs connections, and those connections can get him work. Suggest him to places. He’s already working on trying to get a job at Grillby’s, mixing drinks or washing dishes. Anything to get a few gold so he doesn’t feel completely worthless.

Pit was the first one he’d met, meeting at Grillby’s on a day Jove was again attempting to get to know the fiery bartender. It hadn’t been going well, so Jove had resigned himself to a booth, sitting there and tick-ticking away at the phone he’d been (forcibly) gifted. Then the rat monster had come in, and every other monster in the bar had perked up, recognizing him immediately. It had caught Jove’s attention, and he’d apparently caught Pit’s in return, the two of them hitting it off rather well.

Turns out, Pit was well known for his open distaste of the current King’s decision to leave the underground to near-anarchy. While Jove could still see the LV in his eyes: vivid scarlet just like Red’s and Boss’s, he still could respect someone who was willing to help others in a world like this.

Turned out, Pit had a boyfriend. Jove met him next, his name was Rust. In contrast to Pit’s more outgoing personality, Rust was much more reserved and anxious. He was also more realistic, pointing out Pit’s lack of thought in a few areas. Honestly, Jove could see how they would work together, even if the two threw him off.

“So Jove.” Spoke Pit, the three of them casually hanging around the outskirts or Snowdin Forest. “Where didja come from? I’ve never seen you around before!” He questioned, his tail twitching behind him as he asked. Jove paused - He’d discussed with Red what he’d tell monsters who asked about his origins. As a precaution, of course.

“I’m from the Ruins.” He responded, and that got the two’s attention. Their eyes lit up.

“Wait, the Ruins? You lived there, and you don’t have a scrap of LV? Hardly!” called Pit, and Jove simply grinned. He wouldn’t let his bluff be called so easily, so he continued to insist.

“No, really. I was lucky - most of the monsters there are pretty easy to get by. Escaping, however…”

He waved it off. “It doesn’t matter, I live in Snowdin now.”

Rust and Pit seemed to perk even more at that. This time, it was Rust who questioned Jove.

“How could you live in Snowdin? That place is under strict watch of the royal guard, and most monsters who go in there leave soon after to get an easier spot to stay in.” He informed Jove. It made him sweat somewhat - Red hadn’t told him to avoid saying who he was staying with, but it still made him feel awkward. Especially since Pit was vehemently against the Royal Guard. It made him question what Pit was doing in Snowdin in the first place.

“I, uh - I live with Red and Boss.”

That got disbelieving looks from both rat monsters. He squirmed under their gazes for a moment, uncertainty wiggling into his soul, before Pit speaks.

“You live with the captain of the Royal Guard?” He asks, and Jove blinked.

“The captain?” There’s no way he’s talking about Red - the guy’s a lazy, irritating bastard with a sharp grin and an attitude to match. So that meant…

“Yeah. Papyrus is the captain of the guard, and you live with him?! How did you manage that sort of thing?!”

Jove winced as the two got closer to him, uncomfortably so. He put up his hands, grinning nervously as he continued to speak.

“T-they found me when I left the ruins! They insisted I stay there until further notice…”

Stars above, Jove wished he was half-decent at lying. However, it’d been drilled into him that lying to others - especially people he considered his friends, no matter how odd - was inherently bad. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, and lying seemed like a bad idea in the long run.

“Huh.” Says Pit. He and Rust exchange a look, a silent conversation passing between them, before the two back up and give Jove a… surprisingly polite look.

“How about we introduce you to a couple other friends of ours? You seem reliable enough to join up with us, after all.”

\--------------------

Jove was back at Reds and Boss’ house, coming in late yet again. He let out a yawn, planning on going over to the counter to grab his food in the microwave as always and crash on the couch. He was tired from meeting the group today - four more people to meet. He didn’t even remember their names yet, but he was glad to have met them. He especially liked being around Sin and Clint - the rabbit and sheep were both surprisingly friendly, even compared to the rest of the group.

He yawned, going to the microwave, only to see a note on a napkin over the plate of lasagne placed there.

‘Turn ‘round’

Jove raised a brow, but turned his head to the side. Only to see Red mere inches away from him, a flat grin on his face where he stood.

“Heya, sweetheart. Y’havin fun while yer out?”

Jove had stilled like prey caught by a predator under that grin, looking up at the larger monster. His ears went back, the hue of his markings that were previously a happy mint now shifted closer to an anxious bright yellow. A few tinges of deep, guilty purple here and there.

“Uh - i’ve been spending time with, uh - friends-” He started to reason, but Red caught him off-guard with a loud, unamused laugh. It made Jove’s face flush, the markings sparking quickly from yellow to vivid scarlet.

“Listen, Jove. There ain’t nobody you can trust in this place. Not other monsters, hell, not even me.” He growled. “And if ya don’t learn that now, yer gonna learn it the hard way later.”

Jove felt his anger roll over him, and his eyes narrowed, letting out a short growl.

“I appreciate the concern, _Sans_ , but I can handle myself. I’m an adult.”

Red huffs. “So am I. Don’t mean you’re capable of handlin’ yourself if shit goes awry.”

This again. It’s always this - Red arguing that since Jove has no LV, he’s clearly helpless. It makes him grit his teeth, trying not to impulsively and instinctively yell in his face. Instead, he lets his wings unfurl slightly, fluffing himself up to look bigger as something to put his energy into instead of allowing the sparking static at his fingertips launch forward. He doesn’t want to hurt Red, even if he’s mad at him.

“I’m completely fucking capable of handling myself. If you keep on treating me like I’m breakable just because I’m not from here and I don’t have a goddamn scrap of LV, you’re not gonna like the person you see, Red.” Jove snarls, claws flexing at his sides. 

Red considers him for a moment, brow raised as he looked him over. Then, he casually raises his hands in surrender, taking a few steps back. It eases something inside Jove he hadn’t realized had started to go tense, and he forced himself to stop the sparking at his hands. 

“Take it easy, Sparky. But if ya get hurt, don’t say I didn’t fuckin warn ya.”

And like that, Red’s gone, leaving Jove to angrily warm up his pasta in the microwave and crash on the couch without so much as a goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes my name's Plasma and I write when I get the impulsive urge. In other words, this was all written in like an hour and I had my friend check over it. So yeah.
> 
> Red's protective of something he sees as his in this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy this is gonna be messy. It's entirely for me to just... spout out gay shit. I'm sorry if you guys can barely read this, I'm doing it for fun and this only went through like one draft stage.


End file.
